


Hung by the Fire

by Dusk_Nobody (Ariel_Tempest)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Stockings, Destiny Island, Drabble, Gen, Lonliness, Prose Poem, Surreal, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Tempest/pseuds/Dusk_Nobody
Summary: My half of the KH Drabble Christmas Drabble swap, 2006. I forget who it was for.





	Hung by the Fire

Sunlight starbright on palm fronds stretching against blue black sunset sky.  White sand foam froth playing under shadows in warm cold warm washes serves for the snow that will never fall.

Slender hands carefully hang the stockings - one, two, three -  around the trunk.  
One for the partridge, waiting waiting waiting in the palm tree -  
Two for the calling bird, crying: he's not real. There is no Santa Claus, he's not real, not real -

Three for the one she can't remember, the one who flew after the calling bird, listening to his cries; did he believe them? Did he doubt?

She can't remember, so she hangs the stockings, one, two, three - one for belief, two for doubt, and three for whatever was or will be.


End file.
